<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanksgiving Impatience by orangeblueberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624398">Thanksgiving Impatience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeblueberries/pseuds/orangeblueberries'>orangeblueberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KageHina Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up Kagehina, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Thanksgiving, Top Kageyama Tobio, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeblueberries/pseuds/orangeblueberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And what do you think you're doing..?" Hinata cooed.</p><p>Before an answer was even given, Kageyama reached a hand up to Hinata's lips and put one finger over them, basically signaling for him to just shut up now before everything stopped altogether.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kageyama gets super horny while Hinata tries to cook for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KageHina Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanksgiving Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy shit! I wasn't expecting so many hits on the last one shot! Really, passing 300 used to only be a dream for me. As my thanks, I'm going to be posting this near Thanksgiving. I can't thank you all enough! I really hope you enjoy this Thanksgiving smut special!</p><p>Once again ignore spelling/grammar errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noisy sound of silverware and pots filled Hinata and Kageyamas' shared home. Today was a special day, or at least, it was near a special day; Thanksgiving. Normally they wouldn't have gone all out for such a holiday, but Kageyama had insisted that they at least try to spend one holiday together before either of them had to leave for some major volleyball tournament. Hinata stirred the cranberry sauce as he waited for it to fully be done. Previously he had left it unattended, and that was definitely the biggest mistake of his life. The sauce had overboiled and when he tried to go back to stirring, the sauce popped up and left a nice burn right on his left arm.<br/>
<br/>
The kitchen fire-alarm would go off occasionally due to all the smoke coming from all of the pans, pots, and even the oven. The orange haired boy was careful to get right to the alarm and fan it with a cloth, but almost always he had to have Kageyama come into the room and do it instead due to their painful height difference. Hinata was always worried that the alarm would just get louder if he took the time to get a chair, and it really just sent him into a small panic. <br/>
<br/>
Only a majority of the food had been completed by the time the clock hit three in the afternoon. Both Kageyama and Hinata ate around five, so they still had some time before they would get hungry again. Kageyama made his way into the kitchen, quietly observing all the work Hinata had already managed to accomplish. So far there was a salad, some stuffing, and it smelled like the turkey was currently being cooked in the oven. He walked over to the stuffing and reached for it, picking out just a little bit of what was in tray of food. Within only seconds later, he plopped the food into his mouth and suddenly became Hinatas' personal taste tester.<br/>
<br/>
"Babe, this tastes a little burnt," Kageyama commented, turning to look at his boyfriend that was only a few feet away from him.<br/>
<br/>
"Well you know what? Beggars can't be choosers," Replied Hinata as he shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama only rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip to prevent a laugh from escaping his mouth. He switched to looking at the salad but quickly dismissed the slight chance of him even trying that. The last time Hinata made a salad he added in some extremely weird sauces, and it really tasted horrible. It almost looked like some poorly made 'mud pie' with leaf toppings. The taller of the two approached the back of the other and looked over his shoulder, simply watching Hinata slowly stir the cranberry sauce so it would heat up somewhat evenly. <br/>
<br/>
Everything was fairly boring for the both of them as now each male was only waiting for the cranberry sauce to be done. Hinata was surprisingly close to just giving up on the cooking altogether, but he was determined to make a semi-good meal for his boyfriend. The timer set on the oven got to ten minutes, signaling that the turkey was getting close to fully cooked. Kageyama listened to the one little beep fill the room. As weird as it sounded, that timer had given him a good idea. Probably one of the best ones he's had in quite awhile. <br/>
<br/>
Hinata raised a brow when he felt a familiar hand begin to slowly caress his waist. He knew that it was Kageyama, but he didn't exactly know what he was up to. He continued to stir the cranberry sauce, watching it slowly cook. Hinata considered just bumping up the temperature on the stove, but he shook off the thought when he realized that he should probably just let it slowly cook instead of trying to rush a simple substance. <br/>
<br/>
The hand on Hinatas' stomach slowly worked at the sensitive skin and thin fabric under it. The touch didn't seem sexual in any way, but it definitely was out of the blue because Kageyama almost never tried interactions like this. Fortunately for Kageyama, Hinata wasn't wearing an apron, so that allowed him to be able to do whatever he wanted and a lot faster.</p><p>"And what do you think you're doing..?" Hinata cooed.<br/>
<br/>
Before an answer was even given, Kageyama reached a hand up to Hinata's lips and put one finger over them, basically signaling for him to just shut up now before everything stopped altogether. The smaller of the two obliged and began to pay a little more attention to his waist being gently rubbed over and over through his shirt. The sauce he had been stirring was close to done, but now that Hinata was beginning to get intrigued by the other boys movements, he could barely even remember to check up on it every few seconds that it was cooking.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata began piecing together slowly what was Kageyama was planning when that same hand made it's way under his white shirt. Just the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact sent a shiver down his spine. Yeah, Hinata knew exactly what Kageyama was doing. Something like this only happened every now and then, but when it did, it usually got quite exciting extremely fast. This was one of those few times where he'd have to endure whatever Kageyama forced him to.<br/>
<br/>
A small 'clank' sounded throughout the room as the orange haired boy set what he was using to stir onto the counter. He had managed to notice that the cranberry sauce was finally done, so he reached over the stove and turned off the heating elements. Kageyama saw this as an opportunity to make his next move. Once everything was shut off, he slid his hand further up the shirt until it was splayed across Hinata's chest. Kageyama even felt Hinata's heart beat slowly begin to speed up over time, and he knew that what he was doing was definitely working. </p><p>The timer on the stove showed seven minutes and thirty-two seconds were remaining until the turkey would be completely cooked. This gave Kageyama only a little more time to have his fun, but really, his main goal was just to get Hinatas' knees weak and body trembling. His hand ghosted over the soft skin for only a few moments, and then he moved it to one of the pink buds. The second his fingers came into contact with it Hinatas' breath automatically hitched, and it was plain obvious that he was fighting back the urge to whine. Hinata wasn't extremely sensitive, but that really made it one thousand times better. It always left him craving more of what little pleasure he got in these moments. <br/>
<br/>
Kageyama whispered lowly, "Do you like that? God, you're always so sensitive for me.."<br/>
<br/>
"Y-yeah -- <em>nnh</em> -- fuck," Hinata attempted to reply but failed miserably as he was cut off mid-sentence by a moan. <br/>
<br/>
"That's it, continue moaning for me like that, Sho." Kageyama smirked and looked down at the growing tent in Hinata's pants.<br/>
<br/>
By now the food had definitely been completely forgotten about. The timer had gone down another two minutes, but at this rate, they'd probably end up just ignoring the timer going off as well. <br/>
<br/>
Hinata felt the problem in his boxers become larger. He knew exactly what Kageyama was doing, but he wasn't complaining. They have had sex before, and Kageyama had been the one to seduce most of the time, so this was nothing new to Hinata. As he felt his partner's hands spread across his chest, Hinata ached for more. Having sex with his boyfriend was probably one of the best things in the world. Really, to over exaggerate, maybe one of his favorite things as well. He could try to deny it all he wanted, but he knew Kageyama wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. Kageyama had always been like this. He was so persistent that he almost never stopped unless Hinata really wanted him to. Hinata's breath hitched as he felt Kageyama's hand move across his chest to his nipples, keeping a small, gentle touch but managing to make it just as lustful as all the others.</p><p>"Hm, you are a little sensitive today aren't you?'' Kageyama asked as he leaned down and bit Hinata's neck, earning a small moan from the smaller boy.<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama began to lick and suck on the bite mark on the older boy's neck until it was purple. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he tasted 'good', but to Kageyama he always was the best treat he could get. The raven haired male made his way from Hinata's neck to his jawline leaving small hickeys and love bites all over the orange haired boy's neck. Hinata knew that he was bound to give in at any minute, but other than his lover's seductive touch being on his mind, he remembered one thing.</p><p>"The Turkey!" Hinata shouted as he ran towards the oven.<br/>
<br/>
He wasted no time opening it, leaving the raven haired boy in shock at how fast he could move. Usually he never had to run at such a speed, but he still wanted tomorrow to be as perfect as it could be. Hinata peered into the oven, seeing that he had opened it right on time so he could turn it off. The turkey was a perfect shake or brown and it didn't seem extremely dry or undercooked. Really, it was surprising because Hinata had never been the best cook.<br/>
<br/>
"Phew! That was close!" Hinata said as he wiped his forehead, "Actually, I think that's everything, finally we're do-" Hinata was cut off by suddenly being flipped around and practically thrown against the counter. He felt aggressive lips suddenly clash with his, and of course he knew immediately not to fight back.<br/>
<br/>
He slowly melted into his lover's passionate kiss. They always knew just how to keep it at the right place while still making it quite sexual. Aside form sex, kissing Kageyama was <em>definitly</em> Hinatas' favorite thing to do. Once they had broken away for air, Kageyama pinned the smaller boy in between the counter and himself, making sure to keep a firm grip on the edge so Hinata wouldn't be able to escape even if he wanted to. He was awfully needy today, but it just made this whole experience one thousand times better than normal.<br/>
<br/>
"I wasn't finished with you Sho..," The taller boy hummed as he continued to close distance. "You're just gonna cut daddy off like that?~" He closed the distance even more, but instead for going into a kiss he got close to Hinatas' ear and continued to whisper in a low tone. "You know what I want, don't you kitten? 'Cause I know you want the exact. Same. Fucking. Thing." He kept his low tone as he nibbled on the shorter boy's ear, earning a small moan from the boy under him. Now the food was the last of their concerns. Hinata was just extremely horny and he didn't care about the food whatsoever anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata squirmed underneath the younger boy. Even though Hinata was older than Kageyama, he was nowhere as close as intimidating as the younger boy. Hinata was behind him in a lot of things. Height, and skill just to name some, maybe even volleyball as well. Okay, scratch that, Kageyama was better than Hinata in so many ways, and that included volleyball as well. Of course this left Kageyama at an advantage with Hinata. Kageyama was the dominant in the relationship, and he used every bit of that power on Hinata no matter what. God, it was sexy when he did these sort of things. He was so strong too and Hinata just loved it when Kageyama kissed him, loved him, and fucked him until he--<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Kageyama speaking. The raven-haired boy began talking again, and in a low seductive voice, he began; "Bedroom. Now. I'll give you five minutes to prepare yourself for me."<br/>
<br/>
With that command Hinata walked towards their shared bedroom, and began looking for something he had wanted to use for a long, long time. The ginger began rummaging through the closet to reveal what was a maid outfit he had purchased just for this. As random as it was, he wanted to dress up and try to be just as hot as Kageyama is. He wanted Kageyama to admire him and then just be forced to go slow due to how fucking good Hinata looked. It made no sense really, but to Hinata it was the perfect plan. <br/>
<br/>
He began getting dressed into the outfit when Kageyama could be heard from the kitchen. "You have less than two minutes, Sho. You better be ready for daddy by then, or else I'll have to punish you~." A low chuckle could be heard coming from outside the door, but it was obvious it wasn't mean to be a joking type of laugh. Rather it was more along the lines of I'm-dead-serious instead of you're-stupid, if that made any sense at all.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata though knew exactly what he was doing and began dressing slower. The fabric was surprising comfortable. He had never considered it, but maybe it was like ninty-five percent cotton or something. It never scratched his skin or irritated it, but it did showcase his figure quite nicely. Slowly putting on the panty-hose one leg at a time, he was just so damn ready to do a strip tease of some sort. Yeah, maybe he'd force Kageyama to sit down and then he'd slowly strip in-front of him, making sure to really make it as hot as he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata was almost ready when Kageyama opened the door with his shirt already off, revealing hie well-toned abs and v-line exposed. Hinata felt the temperature rise in his body rise as his eyes darted from his boyfriend's lips to his chest, and then to his v-line. He wanted to desperately to just slowly kiss Kageyama lower and lower until he got to the spot that he absolutely loved.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? What's this, Sho?" Kageyama said as he walked towards the older boy, causing Hinata to go red instantly. He didn't regret his decisions, but he'd most likely end up getting pounded into way harder than normal. Hinata really was at his boyfriends disposal, completely vulnerable and ready for him, but once again he loved every moment of it. <br/>
<br/>
The taller of the two grabbed Hinata and shoved them right onto their bed. He always use so much force that just the minor thought of being thrown around by Kageyama made Hinata absolutely crave for more. Kageyama crawled on top of his lover and closed the distance with a seductive smirk crossing his face. Hinata looked absolutely stunning and he wasn't about to hesitate to completely ravish him up.<br/>
<br/>
"Now... what do you want from daddy?~" Kageyama asked, pinning Hinata underneath him and to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata squirmed underneath him and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "I want you, Tobio. I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk, daddy~." Hinata said as he pulled the raven haired male down into another on of their heated kisses.<br/>
<br/>
All of the shuffling wrinkled the bed sheets a little. Hinata barely had any room to move around due to the younger boy pinning him, but he wasn't really complaining about that either. Kageyama instantly got frisky and licked Hinata's bottom lip for entry, which Hinata allowed and parted his lips. He felt Kageyamas hand begin to trail up his side once more and slowly caress his waist again. He felt like he was being handled by just him alone and he loved it. He wanted to only be Kageyamas. He wanted to be his doll within these times. He wanted to be fucked until he couldn't even speak.<br/>
<br/>
The kiss became hotter as Kageyama moved his hand to the strap of the maid outside and slid it off Hinata's shoulder himself. Before Hinata had any time to object so he could do his original strip tease plan, he felt the maid outfit being practically torn off of him until he was left laying there in only his boxers. The sudden coldness of the room overtook him, but within a matter of seconds it was gone due to the male above him. Kageyama didn't have much to do considering he already had his shirt off, so once his pants were off as well he smirked down at Hinata. It was no secret that Hinata enjoy the sight of just Kageyama in his boxers alone. He looked like a literal sex god or something. The way the boxers always hugged his hips perfectly and just managed to compliment his ass was amazing.<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama then took off his undergarments along with Hinata's. It was weird feeling so revealed still. A feeling Hinata would probably never be able to just simply get over. Though he liked feeling vulnerable when it came to this type of stuff; he knew that no matter what he could trust Kageyama. That was always the sweet part to this kind of stuff.<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama shot Hinata a look of seduction that caused him to go red instantly. "Now, pleasure your master." Kageyama said as he looks at Hinata. This was a command that was all too fimilar to the ginger. This meant that for sure he'd end up giving Kageyama a blow job. Though it wasn't a problem. Just again one of the many things Hinata loved to do.<br/>
<br/>
The sounds of the bed creaking filled the near empty room as Kageyama stopped pinning Hinata until he was sitting down on the far end of the bed. Hinata didn't hesitate to sit up himself, and the second Kageyama's legs were spread, he immediately dived in and held both of Kageyama's thighs so he could prepare himself. The red haired boy bent down and took the tip of Kageyama's member into his mouth, licking and sucking before taking in all of the younger boy's length into his mouth, earning a low growl from the raven haired boy. He made sure to suck only occasionally to add a bit more of that teasing affect to what he was doing. He flattened out his tongue as well so everything would go a little bit smoother, and he already began to bob his head up and down. The feeling sent waved of pleasure throughout Kageyama. His boyfriend was definitely the best at giving blow jobs. <br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, Sho. You really know how to please a man." Kageyama choked out in between moans.<br/>
<br/>
The younger boy grips the ginger's hair and pushes his head down further, resulting in a gag from Hinata, sending vibrations through Kageyama that caused him to moan louder. Hinata was a bit caught off guard by the action. He didn't have an extremely responsive gag reflex, but it wasn't like he didn't have one at all. His throat spasmed around Kageyama, and only a few seconds later was Hinata's hair released so he could stop gagging. <br/>
<br/>
"God, Sho, you're so good," The younger boy praised as Hinata gently rubbed his throat while managing to continue giving the blowjob. "I love you -- <em>ah </em>-- so much," Kageyama bit his lower lip and tilting his head back just a little, making sure to put his arms behind himself for support.<br/>
<br/>
"H-Hinata, I'm close-" Kageyama muttered in between moans.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata continued sucking and bobbing his head up and down until Kageyama reached his climax. The thick lines went right into HInatas' mouth, and he happily didn't try to move at all. He got off of Kageyama fully and wiped his mouth a little, looking up at Kageyama with a near innocenet gaze. Once the raven haired male had recovered from his orgasm, he took his hand and placed it fatly on Hinatas jawline, slowly guding him up so their faces were only inches apart.<br/>
<br/>
"Swallow." The younger boy commanded in a low, demanding tone.<br/>
<br/>
The smaller boy abided and swallowed Kageyama's fluid. It was somewhat bitter, but it was nothing that Hinata couldn't take. He enjoyed doing things like this anyways, and he was willing to provide Kageyama in any way possible. <br/>
<br/>
"Good boy~" Kageyama praised once more as he wiped the excess substance off of Hinata's lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Now, bend over for daddy," Kageyama went right back to his low and demanding tone.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata of course obeyed his word, getting up and off of his knees so he could get over to the side of the bed and get what they needed. The younger boy reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, and then he began began coating his fingers in the material. It was normal for Hinata to prep himself. He always enjoyed Kageyama doing it because he always knew just how to please him the most, but it was still thrilling to do it in-front of his lover as well. He sat back on the bed and rest against the headboard, immediately spreading his legs and slowly working his hand down to his ass. He made sure to just occasionally brush it against his pale skin, slightly teasing Kageyama in every little way he could.<br/>
<br/>
"Kageyama~, what are you -- <em>ahhh</em> --" Hinata was cut off by the sudden intrusion Kageyama's finger inside of him. There was only some amount of spit on it, and really that only provided so much lube. Pleasure roared through his body from both his and Kageyama's fingers inside of him. He tightened around the both of them rather tight, but as much as he enjoyed this, there was also a distant sting that almost threatened to make him cry. Either way though as masochistic as it sounded, Hinata enjoyed the pain. Once again it made it feel vulnerable and he loved it so fucking much.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? Does that feel good?" Kageyama asks as he begins to thrust his finger faster in and out of the red head's hole.<br/>
<br/>
"Y-Yes, daddy --<em> ngh</em> --  more, please!~" Hinata said trying to keep his composure but failing miserably.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? You want more?~" Kageyama cooed, "Then beg," He practically challenged his boyfriend that wouldn't stop squirming under his touch. <br/>
<br/>
"Please -- <em>ah</em> --, Daddy~ I need to b-be punished, -- <em>a-ah!</em> -- I've been a-a bad b-boy -- <em>nngh</em> --" Hinata said as his legs and body trembled in pain and pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
"Good boy," Kageyama praised as he added a second digit into the older boy, vigorously thrusting his fingers in and out making sure to give Hinata as much pleasure as possible. It didn't take long for Kageyama to find the spot that made Hinata practically scream out in pleasure. But, he hadn't deemed Hinatas' work to be good enough, so he repeatedly touched around that spot instead of hitting it directly. Hinata bit his lips and tried to rock his hips onto Kageyama so he would hit it, but the raven-haired boy still refused and adjusted each time so he wouldn't hit the sweet spot.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata was a moaning mess at this point, tearing up out of the pain and pleasure his lover was giving him. He was actually mad the Kageyama was avoiding giving him the full pleasure. This was his time too, right? He wanted to feel everything he could as well, but his boyfriend was just being too stubborn to give it to him. He tried biting his lip to conceal the moans, but this attempt failed as his boyfriend thrusted a third digit inside of him. Kageyama smirked at the boy writhing under him, practically begging him for more with just his body alone. <br/>
<br/>
"I-I want K-Kageyama's dick -- <em>AH!</em> --" Hinatas' begging was cut short by the feeling of Kageyama finally hitting his prostate. It was as fast as ever, and it nearly felt like he was abusing it. At this rate Hinata could probably even pass out from the multiple waves a pleasure rolling through his body.<br/>
<br/>
 "Oh?" Kageyama spoke in his regular seductive tone, practically driving the boy under him absolutely mad. "Do you really now?"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-yes daddy, I want you i-inside of me". Hinata stuttered out, still practically crying out in pleasure from the constant thrusting of fingers going right onto his prostate. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Normally Kageyama would pull his fingers out before Hinata got to orgasm, but today it seemed like he'd actually let him do it a bit early.<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama removed his fingers and sat down on the bed once more, leaving Hinata to lay there and recuperate before they went on to the next step. "Then come here, kitten. Come get your reward." He looked down at Hinata with a predatory gaze, making sure that Hinata wouldn't try anything else that went against what he already commanded. He had his legs crossed so hopefully it'd be easier for Hinata to balance on him.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata crawled over to his lover and lowered himself onto his boyfriend's erection only a little. This was the only form of teasing he had left, and he was planning to make the most of it. Hinata continuously rolled his hips back and against Kageyamas' tip, but he made sure that it didn't go into his entrance just to give Kageyama that much more control. Though when Hinata's eyes met Kageyama's he knew he was fucked. <br/>
<br/>
"You really thought I'd let you get away with that, needy slut? You know better than that," Kageyama reached his hands down and cupped Hinatas' ass, getting ready to slam into him at any given time. <br/>
<br/>
"S-sorry.. I didn -- <em>MHHN! </em>--" Hinata was cut off once more by a strong and abrupt thrust absolutely invading him. He had been pretty opened up from before, but there was still the massive sting from being invaded so fast. <br/>
<br/>
With that, Kageyama moved at a crazy speed, earningloud moans from the boy that was now in his grip. Hinata couldn't even move himself, he was relying solely on the fact that Kageyama was constantly thrusting into him and practically holding him up at this point. He truly was like a doll at this point, but of course Hinata was enjoying every second of it. He liked being thrown around and just fucked senseless until he couldn't even moan anymore. God, sex with Kageyama really was the best thing ever.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing Kageyama moan was all Hinata needed to hear. It sounded like honeydew and music to his ears. If it came down to it, he could probably even get off on just his moans alone. They were always so low and nearly sounded so desperate for Hinata, and that turned him on to no end. It was a lot like being stuck under some crazy spell, except he never wanted to get out of it no matter what.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually after allowed Kageyama to hold him up and thrust into him, the ginger found the strength to begin to move himself up and down, meeting each one of Kageyama's insane thrusts. Hinata began skillfully ride his boyfriend's member, letting out high-pitched moans every few seconds. The pace they were going at was absolutely incredible, and it drove Hinata to want more and more each second. He continuously impaled himself and held onto Kageyama, just going absolutely wild so he could achieve his orgasm soon. <br/>
<br/>
Kageyama was enjoying this, letting out low groans and growls as his boyfriend kept moving on him. The sight was abolsutely amazing. Hinata may have been covered in sweat, but his entire body was also completely flushed. The hickeys on his neck and collarbone were being absolutely showcased by how he had his head tilted back. Seeing his boyfriend so lost in lust was amazing, it was always so plainly obvious when Hinata was enjoying it. The thought of Hinata being able to get off on just him alone was enough to make Kageyama hit his climax, but he refrained from doing so just s he could see that hot sight of Hinata bouncing up and down on him. It was all pure pleasure for him. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, his moans becoming impossible louder when he felt Kageyamas' hand suddenly wrap around his member. Only seconds later he began to feel Kageyama stroking him, and that was when he just about lost all sense of sanity. <br/>
<br/>
Hinata began to try and speak, but it was extremely hard due to the fact he was just about to hit his high. "K-Kageyama I'm c-close" Hinata just barely managed to get out.<br/>
<br/>
"M-Me too" Kageyama replied to Hinata's desperate cries as he tried to catch his breath at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
Hinata continuously rode Kageyama, constantly impaling himself over and over until he felt that he couldn't even move anymore. Every bone in his body was trembling from all the pleasure, and he could feel a similar heat begin to pool in his stomach. Kageyama's thrusts began to get a bit sloppy, but it didn't even matter anymore.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, Kageyama -- <em>ahh!</em> -- cum i-inside of me-" Hinata pleaded.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah? You want me to cum inside of you? God, dirty slut-" Kageyama continued to degrade him, making his thrusts impossibly faster.<br/>
<br/>
"Kage-yama-"<br/>
<br/>
"Shit, you're such a slut for me, but you're all mine," The raven-haired boy smirked and watched as Hinata got ready to hit his climax. Within only a few seconds, Kageyama came inside of Hinata, painting his inner walls and claiming him as his own.<br/>
<br/>
"Sho, fuck, I came inside of you, you whor-" Before Kageyama could even finish, Hinata was shaking and crying out due to intense pleasure. He came with thick ropes and got it all over Kageyama, and his boyfriend continued to pump his member through the orgasm. <br/>
<br/>
Both boys sat there on the bed completely still and panting. Kageyama removed his hand from Hinata, but he remained inside of him so Hinata could at least have a little to collect himself as he came down from his high. In the meantime, the taller of the two whispered a bunch of sweet nothings into his ear; constantly praising him to no end. Hinata looked up at him and softly, smiled, muttering out an "I love you" then immediately getting off of Kageyama. He trembled for the final time due to oversensitivity, and he immediately flopped backwards and onto the bed from exhaustion. As much as he loved sex, he'd be lying if he said he didn't always get tired after it.<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama picked up his phone to check the time: 5:37pm. He lowered himself down and close to his lover, gently wrapping and arm around him and planting a few kisses to the back of his neck. <br/>
<br/>
"Hinata" Kageyama began, but shortly realized that Hinata was asleep beside of him. He always looked like such an angel, even after getting completely fucked.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, so much for the food" Kageyama sighed to himself as he pulled Hinata close and fell asleep with his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I'm sorry for how rushed this came out! I don't really enjoy reading over my own works (after spending a few days writing them I just am done with it altogether), so I don't give myself a chance to go over grammar or anything. I had to work a little hard to manage to get this out on Thanksgiving day. Proper credits below though to the amazing person that helped me with this! Thank you for reading this random smut story! All love is greatly appreciated- (I mean it; I cried for a good 10 minutes when my previous ff got 4 kudos)</p><p>MASSIVE CREDITS GO TO MY FRIEND random_weeb#0000 ON DISCORD. (No those aren't the real numbers but I'm not going to be giving you guys the full user. Sorry.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>